the_events_of_sudrian_historyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dishonor
Dishonor 'is the sixth episode of the first season. It is the sixth episode of the series overall, and concludes the first half of the season. It was uploaded to YouTube on November 6th, 2018. It was written and filmed by Donald 9 and Douglas 10. Synopsis Molly and some others steps up to help their new friend. James gets out of control, and everybody is pushed to their limits...until one of them reaches their breaking point. Plot Dodge bumps some trucks off the track in front of Tidmouth Sheds. Den asks why they are doing silly little jobs like derailing trucks. Jeremy responds by explaining that they can't show off their true force yet. Dart interrupts the diesels' discussion to say they have to leave. So, they stop arguing, and quickly oil back to The Mainland. In a flashback, Donald and Douglas agree to help Molly help Arthur. They decide to stage a deputation. Toby puffs up, overhearing their conversation and offers his help, to which they gladly accept. In the present day, Thomas and Molly are at Elsbridge Station when Diesel oils in with a goods train. Thomas happily says hello, and asks what he's doing. Diesel explains that he's taking trains for a little bit while Arthur and Lady are back working at the yard. Molly asks about Arthur, but Diesel wasn't sure, and he mentions to Thomas what James had said to him a few evenings ago. This angers Thomas, and he leaves. Molly follows quickly behind to go check on Arthur. Molly arrives at Knapford Yards, calling out to Arthur when she sees him. She tells him what she plans to do, and when he reacts, she calmly is able to convince him to trust her, and the two of them puff away towards Knapford. That evening, Thomas and Gordon are puffing back to Tidmouth Sheds, discussing what to say to James. But, when they arrive, they are shocked to find lines of trucks derailed everywhere. At Knapford, Charles is just locking his office, when Molly, Arthur, Toby, and the scottish twins rush in. Molly tells him what's happening, and Arthur nervously explains himself. After thinking, Stephen Hatt speaks up, voting in favor of purchasing Arthur. His opinion sways Charles into agreeing as well. Arthur and the others are overjoyed, until Seth Oltera runs up. He tells Charles that Lady's railway has gone bankrupt, and all of the engines were killed in a shed fire. Charles then offers to buy Lady, too, and he sends home the other engines. Back at the sheds, the engines begin to question who did this and why. James instantly suspects Diesel. Percy interjects and defends him, which only causes James to accuse Diesel ''and ''Percy together. The others jump in to defend their friends. Emily leaves and begins trying to shunt the trucks out of the way. Thomas and Gordon become increasingly forceful with James, but he still won't let up. Toby arrives and is shocked to find a mess, and everyone shouting. He asks what is happening but nobody answers. Percy finally snaps, and calls James a "scared little coward", and to "get over himself". Just as Toby asks again, James bashes Percy right off the rails. Shocked beyond belief, Edward banishes James from Tidmouth Sheds. He is backed up by Thomas, Emily, and the others. James scoffs, and puffs away angrily. Percy is re-railed, and the engines go into their sheds, and fall asleep. In the middle of the night, Thomas is woken up by someone whispering his name. He looks around, still drowsy. He gasps when he sees who it is. It turns out to be Henry. Thomas excitedly asks where he's been. Henry comments that it's a long story, but before he can explain, there are some people he wants to introduce to everyone. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Emily * Diesel * Arthur * Molly * Donald * Douglas * Jeremy * Den * Dart * Splatter * Dodge * Charles Topham Hatt * Stephen Topham Hatt * Bridget Amanda Hatt * Seth Oltera * Diesel 10 ''(No Lines) * 'Arry (No Lines) * Bert (No Lines) * Bill (No Lines) * Mavis (No Lines) * Amanda Hatt (No Lines) * Lady (No Lines) * Annie (No Lines) * Clarabel (No Lines) * Henrietta (No Lines) * Will (Corpse) * Elyse (Corpse) * Jordan (Corpse) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Henry's Tunnel * Knapford Station * Elsbridge Station * Knapford Yards * The Main Line Deaths * Will (Off-Screen) * Elyse (Off-Screen) * Jordan (Off-Screen) Soundtracks * Craig Armstrong - "Dead Myrtle" * The Walking Dead Game: Season 1 - "Lilly Snaps" * The Walking Dead Season 8 OST - "Casualties" * The Walking Dead Season 8 OST - "Monsters" * The Walking Dead Season 3 OST - "Walker Bomb (II)" Trivia * First appearance of Amanda Hatt. * First appearance of Sir Stephen Topham Hatt. * First appearance of Bridget Amanda Hatt. * First appearance of Seth Oltera. * First (and last) appearance of Will. (Corpse) * First (and last) appearance of Elyse. (Corpse) * First (and last) appearance of Jordan. (Corpse) * First appearance of Elsbridge Station. * First appearance of Henry's Tunnel. * First (and last) appearance of Lady's Railway. * This episode marks the return of Henry, who had been missing since "Strange Places, Friendly Faces". * This episode was originally planned to be the seventh episode of the series, but was swapped with "A Long Ways From Home". * This is the first episode to have a run time of over 10 minutes. * This episode, alongside "Hostility", are the only episodes of Season 1 with a title of one word. * This episode features the first death(s) of the series. * The title of this episode comes from Gordon telling James, "you're a '''dishonor to steam engines everywhere." Goofs/Errors * When the diesels go through Henry's Tunnel, the edge of the set can be seen, as well as half of the diesels derailing on the other end. Episode List Category:Episodes